See Right Through to You
by NekonoKatzen
Summary: Fuuma's musings as he watches Kamui from the Dreamscape. FxK and mentions of a whole horde of other pairings.


Warnings: Teh Fuuma monologue of DEWM! Other than that, mentions of violence, and lots of sexual innuendo. Oh, and…

_Implied pairings (in order of blatancy):_ Fuuma/Kamui, Subaru/Kamui, Fuuma/Subaru/Kamui (sorry, it amuses me...), Seishirou/Fuuma, Fuuma/Subaru.

… Fuuma gets around, yo.

* * *

**See Right Through to You**

**By: Nariko**

Ah, Kamui. Once again I find myself in the dreamscape, watching you. It's something I do quite often; more often than you would be comfortable knowing. It's like an addiction. In fact, it was the very first thing I thought of doing when I got back from my duty in Ginza. I'm glad I did it too: it was amusing to watch your eyes widen in horror when that red haired woman told you what I did. I like seeing that look on your face.

I know that it disturbs you that I so easily will kill those on my own team. Or, in the least, allow them to die. You would never let that happen with your little Seals, now would you? No, your group is too bonded. Don't you see the problem there, Kamui? All it does is make you weak; easy to defeat. Us Angels each care only for ourselves and no one else, and if in the off-chance any of us do develop serious feelings, it is time to die. Just as it was with Kazuki and Sakurazuka Seishirou.

Oh, we've acquired a new member as of late: the new Sakurazukamori, Sumeragi Subaru. I believe you know him. He's endurable… even though, admittedly, his self-loathing can grate one's nerves after a while. I will leave him alone, though. At least, I will now that he has lost his true wish to die. It's just a little upsetting to see that he won't be as willing to "amuse" me as his predecessor was. Not that I won't try.

It is also slightly irritating to know he is close you; almost_ too_ close. I can see it in his wishes for you; one of which happens to be so similar to your own true wish that it's almost painfully amusing. He seems protective of you, I've noticed, so I've had to make it clear that he is not to physically interfere with the final battle. He is, however, allowed to accompany me to the battlefield; simply because I believe he may be a catalyst to you finding your wish.

You seem rather attached to him as well, Kamui: you think of him often. I have no doubt that if you two had been allowed to stay together, and I failed to exist, things would have become more serious between you two. Unfortunately for you both, I _do_ exist, and as long as I do, no one else may touch you and live. _No one. _I have no problems with ignoring the previous Sakurazukamori's wish to have the Sumeragi live; if your Subaru tries anything beyond my thus-far generous tolerance, I will kill him where he stands.

You don't realize it, do you? That you belong to me and me alone? Just as you don't realize your true wish. Look at your hands, Kamui. Those long, thin scars are my mark; my claim. I know you can't look at them without thinking of me, even if those thoughts never rise to consciousness. I know everything you think and do, Kamui. You can't hide it. I know _everything._

Hmm… perhaps I should hunt you down and play with you a bit more. I _am_ rather bored, after all, and you_ do_ look beautiful when you're in pain. I think you _like_ my tortures too, seeing as you don't really put up much of a fight against me once I have you in my arms. And even when you do, it's usually nothing more than a few choice words and a coy little shove or two. I often wonder how far I would be able to get if one of your little Seals didn't show up to interrupt me. Would you let me take you? Would you let me kill you?

Of course, you would simply balk at the idea of_ me_ taking _you_. You_ are_ a bit of a tease, after all. Perhaps if I agreed to let the Sumeragi join us? It could be fun, but I suppose that's something to think about _after _the Promised Day. _If_ you manage to realize your wish, and_ if_ you manage to survive.

Your wish, you know, isn't a complicated one in the least. It's something that might make you loved ones unhappy, and it's something that is harder to do than die. Think, my little Kamui, think. It should be obvious. Your wish, Kamui, is to _live_ and be _happy… _for _yourself_. You're so caught up in the wants and needs of your loved ones that you've forgotten yourself. You need to live and be happy on your own terms, no matter how it might effect your loved ones.

As for my wish, the one that only you can fulfill, well… I suppose you'll find out on the Promised Day. I wouldn't want to give away all my secrets too soon, now would I?

* * *

Yeah... that was really random, no? I've been in a Fuuma-lovin' mood. 


End file.
